Un angel llora
by Naori
Summary: Lo que puede provocar un engaño. Gokudera engaña a Yamamoto con Tsuna... que hara Yamamoto? Como se solucionara todo? Gokudera como lo solucionara? Habra muerte de personajes... si quieren saber quien muere entren a lee


**Bueno aqui traigo un song-fic es el primero que hago asi que no se si quedo muy bien**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de Akira Amano**

**advertencia: es tragico!! tengan un pañuelo por que es muy triste**

* * *

_Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabo,  
lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió._

¿Qué había pasado para que ellos acabaran así? El italiano se acostó en su cama, mas no pudo dormir. ¿Cuántas noches llevaba sin dormir? Muchas… tal vez meses, tal vez años, todo por la culpa que sentía adentro, destrozó su relación con Yamamoto… una relación tan amorosa… sintió las lagrimas recorrerle otra vez lloraba… ¿la quinta en el día? ¿Y la millón del mes? No sabe, hace tiempo que perdió la cuenta

_Ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso, para poder revivir  
los placeres del ayer._

Quería que todo fuera como antes, que el idiota le dijera palabras cariñosas, que le acariciara el rostro para reconfortarlo, sentir su piel junto a la suya en las noches, poder escuchar su risa esa que le alegraba el día. Quería escuchar sus estupideces, lo extrañaba tanto… se maldijo a sí mismo, por romper la relación que tenia con el pelinegro

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo,  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora._

Ya nada tiene sentido, han pasado seis meses desde que todo ocurrió que le cuesta saber la verdad, ya no come, ya no hace nada, pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación, viendo las fotografías… lo único que quedo de su relación. Ve hacia la ventana, la luna está en su esplendor y recuerda que Yamamoto amaba la luna llena porque le recordaba a él, a su cabello, si era un idiota por decir eso, pero igual el amaba.

Se apoya en el barandal del balcón y empieza a llorar otra vez, ya nada puede hacer, su corazón está destrozado y lo peor es que el mismo lo rompió, sus piernas no le aguantaron y su cuerpo cayó al piso, llorando otra vez, mostrando la debilidad que tanto odiaba mostrar

_Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió,  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mato._

Recuerda aquel día a la perfección, después de un año de noviazgo. Yamamoto los veía con asombro e incredulidad, por primera vez lo había visto llorar, estaba tan molesto, tan decepcionado, vio como se alejaba, pero no hiso nada por buscarlo, en cambio se quedo ahí, acostado sobre Tsuna, quien no dijo nada.

Tres días después logro hablar con él, pero ya no había remedio todo había acabado, su relación ya estaba muerta. Intento convencerle de que no lo dejara, pero no había nada que resolver… las palabras tan hirientes que aun le taladran el corazón, como no recordarlas, pero sabía que tenía razón

"Lo siento Gokudera, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada, me traicionaste Gokudera, y con uno de los que consideraba mi amigo, una traición así no se puede perdonar… espero que sea feliz con Tsuna, olvídate de mí porque así lo hare yo de ti"

Después de eso lo vio alejarse, todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo cuando vio el cuerpo del pelinegro en el piso, lleno de sangre y el carro huyendo fue que corrió a su lado, para auxiliarlo, lo abrazo, colocó la cabeza de Yamamoto sobre sus piernas, mientras las lagrimas le salían sin control

"Gokudera no llores, no es nada jajajaja, supongo que era un estorbo en esta vida, por eso merezco morir… espero que realmente seas feliz con Tsuna, y te digo un secreto… lo que te dije antes era mentira, no podría olvidarme de ti… de verdad lo siento"

Fueron esas palabras y el momento, que le hicieron darse cuenta de que de verdad lo amaba. Como podía hablarle con tanta dulzura y amor, después de que le hiso, como podía sonreír cuando por su culpa iba a morir

"Idiota, no hables, veras como te pondrás bien, y volveremos a comenzar de nuevo"

Palabras que se quedaron en el vacío, tanto él como el idiota sabían que no iba a ser así, sin embargo quiso creerlas

_Las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó,  
sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor,  
él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso  
para poder perderse así  
en la hermosura de su voz._

Después llego la ambulancia y se lo llevaron a emergencias, pero ya era tarde, ya había acabado todo, yamamoto había muerto y junto a él sus ganas de vivir

Después de ese día, todo había sido un infierno, su vida había perdido sentido, se había convertido en un cadáver en vida, todo lo hacía automático. Podía ver el dolor en Tsuna, el también se sentía culpable, pero él no tenía la culpa; el único culpable era él, por no saber aprovechar a Yamamoto, por no saber demostrar su amor, por ser un idiota y engañar el amor tan puro que le ofrecía.

Después de esos recuerdos dolorosos, ve la tumba de Yamamoto, no sabe cómo ha llegado a él, pero siempre que se pone a recordar ese día, sus pies involuntariamente lo llevan a la tumba del pelinegro, ya nada tenía que perder, ya había llegado allí, siguió caminando hasta la tumba, la vio, le paso la mano por esta y se puso a llorar otra vez.

_Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya el océano ha perdido su color azul_  
_las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora._

Paso la noche en esa tumba, llorando por él, sin darse cuenta que esa noche sería la última vez que lo visitaría, el viento soplo frio, se sentía la muerte en el ambiente, pero simplemente Gokudera lo ignoro

Idiota… yo te amo…- Con esas palabras se quedo dormido sobre la tumba, sin saber que las noches de insomnio y la mala alimentación le habían arrebatado la vida.

* * *

**y lo que hace escuchar canciones emo mientras no tienes internet espero que les haya gustado TT_TT**


End file.
